


Last Tear of a Dragon

by Grayling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying; Mobbing, F/M, Gay or what, Happy Ending so what?, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Out of Character, Rage; Angst and Lust, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayling/pseuds/Grayling
Summary: He only loved dragons. It was his true love. With people it was just sex. Great sex, sure. Sometimes friendship. Quite rarely, only with a few. But with dragons it was something much bigger, much better. He knew their hearts. Strong and powerful. He accepted their moods, their malicious temperament, their nasty characters, their dangerous issues. He loved them unconditionally.





	1. She

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take to the Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852615) by [madeof_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it). 



He only loved dragons. It was his true love. With people it was just sex. Great sex, sure. Sometimes friendship. Quite rarely, only with a few. But with dragons it was something much bigger, much better. He knew their hearts. Strong and powerful. He accepted their moods, their malicious temperament, their nasty characters, their dangerous issues. He loved them unconditionally. After all, he was a dragon fancier. Not a dragon tamer, as it was written in his job documents, oh, no. He loved them too much to tame them. He wanted them to be safe and free. He left his country, his family, his beloved quidditch only to be with them. Sometimes he wanted to be one of them. He knew that he also was strong and powerful, no fears, no regrets, no pleasantries. He was rough. But hidden deep inside, well, he had his weaknesses...

She

“Charlie, Charlie, wake up! The eggs!!!” Jesus, it was 4 a.m., completely dark in this godforsaken country, and he went to bed two hours earlier. After all, a man of his age can have some fun on Saturday night, even deep in Romanian province. And then a lightning came through his poor head. “The eggs?! So early??? It should be one more week!” Charlie jumped out of the bed, without a thought put on his best clothes from the club, that were lying on the chair, and ran towards the barns.

His assistant Max explained the situation. Of course, that young Norwegian Ridgeback female had not enough experience to sit her two eggs properly and they started to hatch too early. It was quite dangerous because she didn't allow anybody to come closer and the team (he always thought of them as of a team, such a quidditch habit) were afraid she could just smash the eggs or the hatchlings could suffocate without air. So the situation was stalemate. And the time was against them.

About an hour later nothing changed. For better or worse, thanks Merlin. Charlie wanted to talk to young dragonesse, he could communicate with dragons, but only when he was able to put his hand or head onto dragon's skin. He not only could interpret dragon's emotions and behaviour (after eighteen years of practice it was much easier), but also knew their thoughts, thanks to his legilimency abilities, totally different thing comparing to human mind-reading. One cannot read dragon's mind, 'cos there's nothing to READ, so to speak. Anyway, the deadlock was exhausting, both for the animal and people. Norgie kept refusing whiskey or meat, watched everybody with wild eyes, stood still above her eggs and was ready to kill anyone who would dare to approach.

And suddenly Charlie heard a tiny voice behind him.

“Good morning. Could I help? She seems to be so scared, doesn't know what to do.”

Everybody turned around. There she stood. Tall for a girl (or a woman?), all slim with long legs in dark jeans. Charlie noticed black heavy boots and short leather jacket. He also noticed strange haircut – black short sides and light blond top of long hair, firmly tied in sort of samurai fashion. And a lot of earrings, in the right ear only. And one more, piercing her eyebrow, on the left side of the face. The face he found pale, triangle and too beautiful with delicate nose and high cheekbones. But he couldn't look at her eyes or her lips. So instead, he asked abruptly: “And you are?”

“Your new intern, Olya Orlowska,” she sounded somehow insecure as if they should have known who she was.

“Oh, yes, sorry, I've forgotten to mention about you to Mr Weasley,” his bloody assistant almost choked. “My bad, your wonderful cv, with recommendations from Mrs Castello (Charlie's eyebrows up with a surprise, well, well...) and all papers came last week, but we were very busy here and I'd forgotten. So sorry,” Max was all red and excited. Seemed the beauty of the girl had thunder effect on this stupid boy. Thanks God, Charlie was a gay!

And all this situation was too much. Charlie was damn tired, tense, worried about Norgie, exhausted and dehydrated after several too many at the club. His frustration burst up in the girl’s face. “Soooo, Miss, what do you suggest in this case?” It was nastly of him, expecting anything of the rookie while all of them couldn’t make any decision. Max glanced at him with disbelief. But the girl was calm. “I’d like to talk to her,” she said. Charlie’s laugh was very unpleasant, on the edge of hysteria. “Oh yeah? Would you probably like your first day of work was the last one of your life… girl?” He was furious. “Are you going to come to the dragon’s  primipara  which can’t help her offspring and is mad about it? Yelling, he came very close to her. He wanted to strangle her for her silly bravery. 

“No, sir,” she answered unruffled. “I’m going to talk with her from here.”

And then he just had to look at her. A pair of huge eyes, dark framed. And Merlin. The colour! The colours, in fact. It was a kind of heterochromia. Or whatever. The irises were green and blue and brown, with several hues, smoothly shading from one into another. Never in his life had he seen anything like that! Ok, Teddy changed colours. But it was always ONE colour. And these? Gorgeous. Stunning. Unique. All these thoughts galloped through his mind. It lasted one blink of her eye. And she didn’t wait for his acceptance. She came to the barrier and stood still. Her magic hit them powerfully. They looked at each other. And waited. 

Charlie felt the earth combined with fire magic and also some wind power. It was almost impossible. So many? Fire and air was typically dragon magic. How could so young person possess not only them but also the oldest one, the power of Mother Earth? Unthinkable. No, he must have made a mistake in recognising her powers. Yes, it’s the exhaustion. 

After a few minutes of intense silence the dragoness nod her great head and took several steps back. “We can come and help, sir,” this silver voice with a little bit of soft Slavic accent got on Charlie’s nerves. “She calmed down and let us.” Olya smiled happily, not aware of everybody’s stunned look. She was watching only Norgie. With so unabashed and open love that it was almost erotic.

“Yeah. Get to work everybody. I’ll go to my place.” Oh, no, he was not going to thank that little stray. “Max, give her a room.” This was a proper ‘thank you’, wasn’t it?

*

He got up again at about noon, hungry and pissed off. A remembrance of the night made him sick. After breakfast or lunch, whatever, he walked to his office, unshaved and crumpled. And of course, Max put the girl’s papers on his desk. Jesus Christ! Charlie thought that eating scrambled eggs was a big mistake! The date of birth. Fuck! It should have been forbidden! How many? Shit! Only six years older than Teddy. That makes her bloody twenty years younger than...! WTF?! Does it matter anyway? What’s here? Aaaa, a scholarship in Hogwarts, oh-how-surprising, OWLS with flying colours, not only Care of Magical Creatures, but also with too many others. Even Muggle Studies? Bloody Ravenclaws! Then, that posh Yellowstone University with Maria Castello as a mentor. How the hell did that Olya made the Old Lizard to be her mentor? No idea! And sure, sure, a lot of research around the world, and more awards, academic titles, bla bla bla! Disgusting! And what for, may he ask? To end up in Romania? Hmmm, not so far from her birthplace in the Carpathian Mountains anyway. Its name reminded Charlie of something. Something from the distant past. But his head hurt so much… Dim pictures, high peaks, a cave, melted snow, and that awful smell… the smell of burned flesh and fear...

“Hello, Mr Weasley,” he jumped up on his chair and shrugged. “The door was open and I would like to ask you about my job specification, if you would like to... ” She! Fresh and ready! Fuck! His Weasley temperament boiled him up. 

“You do what you are told to! I’m the most demanding boss. It’s not a university!” he waved her diplomas. “You are at the lowest level of the ladder, so to speak. You must obey to everybody! The work is hard and tiring. The payment’s poor! Sooner or later you’ll understand that is not a place for a delicate woman’s hands!”

And then she laughed. She laughed! “Good, sir! I expected exactly like this. Now I’m going to clean thestrals pooh and brush them. I hope it’s stinky enough to satisfy your anger!” She smirked. “And my hands are very delicate, you know.” With that she marched off, heavy boots resounding firmly. Her slim, boyish figure, that ridiculous two-length, two-coloured hair. Suddenly, Charlie knew he was going to hate her. He was sitting for a long time, unable to put him together. And then a sharp thought stroke him. She was able to see thestrals!


	2. He

He did what he had said. He made her life hell on Earth. She got up the first and went to bed the last. She did all the worst job. Heavy, physical effort. Dirty and stinky. Cleaning those Augean stables, feeding wild beasts (they had many species in the sanctuary), carrying hay, straw, water, whiskey, blood, grain, meat (the more decaying, the better). All the time outside, burning sun or heavy rain, and never ending paperwork deep at night. No nice work like taking care of younglings or training stuff. And no flying on dragons, oh, no! Instead, he kept yelling at her, mocking her, bullying her. Full time mobbing! He wanted everybody hated her like he did. Though in that case he wasn’t successful. The team seemed to be very fond of her. They were trying to hide her from his eyes. They were even secretly helping her! And they looked at him with that strange, unpleasant look as if he was going go kill a baby unicorn… As if they couldn’t recognise him anymore. Anyway, that didn’t bother him! He was spying her and watching her, searching for the slightest evidence of her weakness or the tiniest mistake. She had to have a weak spot! And he would find it and use it against her. To get rid of her! It would be better for everybody, including her. She would find herself better place, more important for her career. They knew nothing! He was helping her after all!

She never ever complained. Never bitched. Never talked back. She had no weak points. Did her duties eagerly, effortlessly, happily. Merlin help! When she had rare free time she used to go to the most frightening dragoness in the whole sanctuary, The Beast. The first time Charlie saw it, he was so petrified that almost couldn’t breathe. Olya went straight into the paddock, no fear, no hesitation. She even didn’t cast a shield. Hate or not, Charlie wanted to run and save that idiot. And then Olya put her head on the dragon’s neck and stroke the scales firmly. Even from the distance, Weasley felt the woman’s magic again. Fire, wind and earth. Amazing. Strong. Free. The dragoness was completely gentled, calm and relaxed. They seemed to talk. Legilimency was evident. What could that girl talk about with the worst dragon ever? The one who had killed humans? It was long ago. But Charlie remembered. Now it came back.

 

High mountains. Deep winter and a cave. Evidence of a fight. Sweet, nauseate smell of burned flesh. Severely wounded dragoness with eggs. Illegal egg dealer had hurt her badly. She had killed him. And there was that other body of a man in robes. Smashed but not burned. They told Charlie that the man was a wizard from a nearby village. And that he wanted to take the eggs thinking that the dealer killed the dragoness. And she, mad about her eggs and suffering from her wounds, just tore him apart with her clawed paw. Blood on the snow, here and there melted because of dragon fire. Charlie had to do his job. They called him. His real, big task. He had to tame her. Try to save both her and the eggs. He did his best. It worked. In fact, it wasn’t so difficult, the dragoness was either so exhausted she couldn’t fight or she was somehow quieten no matter how. When he was going down the slope with the asleep animal on a big platform, he saw a young woman, beautiful beyond imagination with a strong aura around her, but with a face so still and unmoved as only someone who lost the love of their life could have. She was holding a child in a long anorak, wrapped around her arms, a hood hiding the kid’s head, thin legs in boots, hanging loosely. Why did he remembered that?

And now, Olya with the very dragoness. He should have warned the girl. But she behaved as if the dragoness was her close friend, not a wild beast. Anyway, she must have known about animal’s past, Max was ordered to introduce her to everything. So she knew about the fact, that the dragoness always behaved badly, never trusted people, tolerated only Charlie. But flew with nobody. Her wounds were so deep that affected also her character. They never healed properly. Charlie was sometimes thinking it would have been better for the animal if she had died. But no, he saved her and he felt happy The Beast just lived to her ripe old age in the reserve. Maybe that Olya could comfort poor animal and give her some happiness at the very end?

But that view didn’t change his approach to the girl. He couldn’t even understand himself. Stopped trying. Where was his anger from? What was hidden behind it? Sometimes his rage was so overwhelming that he wanted to shake her body and… and… He didn’t know how to end the sentence. Even flying on his favourite dragons didn’t calm him. He was tense, like an animal trapped in a cage. Everybody seemed to fear him, it pissed him even more. Did they forgot so quickly their bonfires or barbecues together, their wild escapades to pubs and taverns in nearby town? Did they forgot his better, softer side? It was also her fucking fault! He had to have a drink. He had to repeat. He had to end every bloody day with a couple of drinks. Or more. Would he become an alcohol addict first or would she quit?

And one day, when everything was going wrong from the morning the fate changed. He got his chance!

She fought all the night to save the weakest of the kneazle’s babies. It was stupid. They had too many kneazles actually. Not that he would have ever hurt any of newborns. But he was just fed up with her and her silly efforts to help any living creature. So when he saw her napping straight on the grass with her delicate face on the bare arm, it was so unfair, so hurting he couldn’t help but yell out. “Get up, you lazy bitch!” he shouted. “Forgot about your morning duties, huh? Shouldn’t you feed hippogriffs so far?” And so on, and so on.

She blinked, her eyes red, dark circles under them. It pissed him even more. Such eyes shouldn’t have looked like that! “Move on,” he nudged her body on the ground. “You’re too soft for that job,” he yelled. “Told you at the very first day!”

She must have been so tired that couldn’t hide her pain and disappointment. As if she expected more sympathy, if not for her, then for animals. As if he should protect all creatures. Take care of them all. Have some sort of parental feelings. It was too much for him to bear.  

“Come on, go and wail to your daddy!” he scoffed. “Surely he can give you a stroke!”

Jesus, her face! The wide eyes of a deadly hurt child. Two fat tears slowly falling down the thin cheeks. What did he said? Previously, he’d told her worse things. How stupid, lazy, useless and hopeless she was. How deeply he despised her. And nothing ever touched her, made her uncomfortable. And now? What happened? _Daddy_. A lightning through his head. Was she an orphan? Christ! He felt like a shit. Like the biggest bastard in the world. He’d just killed a unicorn! Without a single thought he held her tightly. Crashed her lithe body with his strong arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry... , please, Olya, please... , don’t cry, sorry... , baby, don’t cry, please... ,” he was babbling, scared, horrified with her cry. She was shaking. Sobbing. All his rage was washed down with those tears. He was defeated. Felt strange relief. Waited for her to calm down.

And then she spoke. “My dad was killed by Anastasia, you call her The Beast,” she managed to say through her tears. “I tried, I tried to tell him not to go there, she was so scared. But he never listened. He wanted to save the eggs, prevent them from the frost. Mum was away. I ran after him. Wanted to tell him I would convince Anastasia. But he cast a spell and stopped me, created a barrier and I couldn’t communicate with her. And then… and then… she… but it wasn’t her fault, it wasn’t, she only… she tried… and he… he...” Olya couldn’t finish. But Charlie understood. That ripped body. That woman. That kid.

*

Things changed. He wasn’t able to treat her shitty anymore. Though he tried to keep the right distance. Only it was difficult to define what was “right”.

Firstly, he let her fly. All their dragons loved her, so it was a piece of cake. And she must have been born on a dragon’s back. It was so easy for her. They kept on flying together. For the first time, on one dragon. But it was too much for his sanity, to have her so close, on the same saddle. So he let her ride on her own. And that was a view. She was standing for most of the time, holding reins with a firm hand. Her long fair hair was loose, caressed by the wind. Taut, slim figure, rosy cheeks, her eyes searching the horizon. Pure ecstasy. And after, on the ground, she was so excited, grateful, heels over head, and she looked at him as if, as if… he preferred not to examine that kind of her look.

*

Bill and Fleur dropped in on their way to Turkey on holiday. He hated to see them both together. He was always scared that Fleur would eventually see through his feelings. And that couldn’t happen! Never. Just never. So Charlie tried not to look at his older brother at all.

But he watched Fleur instead. And she saw something so very unusual in her behaviour. At the very moment her sister-in-law saw Olya, she cried out with excitement, clapped her manicured palms and run to the girl. And then Fleur kissed her. On the mouth! Without a “Hello, nice to meet you” or anything like that. Just that long, strong kiss! Charlie felt as if he was going to faint. The view was awful and hot at the same time. A slanted glimpse, his brother also looked like in a deep shock.

And after a while: “Mon Dieu, I never thought I would see...” Olya put her gloved hand onto Fleur beautiful lips and didn’t allowed her to finish the sentence.

“I’ll show you newborn hippogriffs, OK?” Olya asked and just dragged Fleur away from them.

“What was that, Charlie?” Bill sounded half amused and half stunned.”

“No idea, bro,” Charlie grinned nastly. “Do you wife fancy women?”

“Probably, but that’s not about it. Who is that girl? Fleur seemed to recognise her, though she never mentioned about her and I truly doubt if they know each other.”

“She’s my new intern and pain in the arse” Charlie answered. “Can’t get rid of her,” he sighed.

Billy laughed loudly. “It doesn’t seem you want to. You look at her as if you care.”

“I’m gay, Bill!” Charlie blushed. “The only girl I had was in seventh year and it was a disaster. I was never more embarrassed in my life! My own dick betrayed me so badly!”

“Gosh, Charlie, you wanted to fuck the most busty and feminine girl of all. Great captain! It couldn’t work!” Bill bent in a half with laughter. “Not after our adventures.”

Charlie was all red. He and his brother. He never got over Bill.

“Ok, Charlie, let’s find them before my wife shag the girl,” Bill winked.

But the women were only talking. With great involvement. And stopped when they came closer.

Fleur mocked him all day long. And when they were about to leave, she said out of the blue: “Oui, she's a woman, among other things. And you are a gay, aren’t you, beau-frere?” Her smile was breathtaking, like a sharp knife straight into his heart.

*

Then he agreed to give her more free time at the weekends. She was young. Should have some fun. Max’s birthday was the following Friday and everybody was invited. Except that Charlie was not going to come, he was expected to have an important speech in that annual scientist conference in Peru. And he hated public events so it needed special effort to prepare. He was very occupied with that and it was a blessing. Less time to think about such crazy things like eyes colour, long legs, slim palms with long fingers etc.

On the very Friday afternoon when they came back from dragons’ paddocks, he noticed her backpack near the fence, she must have left it. He picked it up and a little silver hip-flask fell down. It was funny, why did she need it? He took it and the backpack and hurried. She was in the office, filling some stupid papiers, as always.

“Hey, look what I found!” he smirked. “What’s in it? Some vodka? Bourbon? Huh? May I?”

“Give it to me! Give it back!” She was pissed off and… scared? She tried to grab the flasket but he was quicker and raised it above her range.

“Wait, wait, wait! Not so fast!” he was not going to give up. “You have to tell me, what’s in there?”

“None of your business!” Such words in her mouth? Never happened before. Houston, we have a problem, as his father used to say!

“Olya, what’s going on? What are you up to? Are you addicted or what?” Suddenly, he felt very uncomfortable, as if a cold hand grabbed his heart.

She laughed falsely. “I’m OK. It’s nothing!” She was such a bad liar. “Shouldn’t you start preparing for Max’s birthday party?”

Fuck. He’d forgotten to tell them that he was not going to show up, fucking lecture. But why did she mention about the party right now? OK, that was it!

“So, if you don’t want to tell me, I’m gonna to try myself” with that he opened the flasket. This awful smell of the polyjuice potion, unmistakable.

And now it WAS a problem.

She turned white.

“What is that for?” he asked simply. Silence. Too long. Action needed. “OK, girl. You don’t want to tell, so, show me! DRINK!” He yelled out. And forced her to take a sip.

After a short while one the most handsome and hot men he’d ever seen stood right in front of Charlie. All that he liked best. Tall, toned but slim, sensual lips, dark eyes. Her jeans so tight on him, her t-shirt impossibly stretched, naked six-pack. His body reacted at once. Bloody Weasleys!

“Hi, guys, are you ready?” Max slammed into the room and almost bumped on her. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Max. Nice to meet you!” always so polite, Jesus!

“Hello. David.” And she just went out towards her place. Max noticed it of course and commented. “Wow, what a hottie, is he Olya’s boyfriend? Yesterday she apologised that she couldn’t come to my birthday party because of urgent family matters and now I understand that they’re really urgent.” And that was the biggest news for Charlie. “They’re gonna fuck all night long!” Max grinned.

“Shut up, Max!” this qui pro quo drove Charlie crazy.

“Ok, Charlie, no need to be pissed off that much. We’ll find you another hot bloke at the party. I invited plenty of people, good that the pub is so big.” Stupid moron.

“Look, Max, I’m afraid I can’t come. I have that speech to prepare and…”

“No, no, no, no way! You’re coming! Olya also told me to make you come, she suspected you would seek the most pathetic excuses! That girl knows you!”

Charlie was thinking intensively. She had that potion. She didn’t want anybody to see that guy, it was an accident. She told Max she wouldn’t come. She wanted Charlie to come anyway. How to solve this equation with so many unknown quantities?

Charlie decided this is not his problem. Enough is enough. The girl was a mystery to him. He needed some amount of alcohol to understand incomprehensible.

“OK, Max,” he sighed. “Give me five minutes to change and shave.”

 

He had a fabulous time. He drank a lot, he fucked random guys several times, the worked so hard to forget. Only the eyes were of the wrong colours. The lips around his cock not so sexy. The bodies not so hot. And funny thing, the picture which came repeatedly to his drunken mind was not that David (though he wouldn’t say no to him). It was a picture of a girl on the dragon. Two hottest things in his life. Oh, yeah, too much alcohol distorted his mind.

He managed to get up about noon. Fucking hangover. He needed some potion for that. The thought launched association chain. Potion-yesterday-Olya-David-why? He had to get the answer immediately! But he couldn’t find her. So, he asked Helen to go to her room. He would never go there on his own! She came back with the news.

“She’s bladdered. With two empty bottles of firewhiskey. She’s full dressed on the bed. Her date must have gone wrongly. Poor girl, I hoped…”

“There was no date!” he cried out before he gave it a thought.

“No? But Max told everybody…”

“Max knows nothing!” Charlie was so tired. He needed a beer!

“Well, maybe Max doesn’t. But I do know something, Charlie Weasley! You do care about that girl!”

And with her chin high, Helen marched away.

*

Following week was all-so-polite. Charlie didn’t ask. Olya didn’t answer. They worked hard. They flew high. She visited The Beast even more often. The tension was unbearable. So it was good he had to portkey to Peru on Thursday. His lecture on dragon legilimency was kind of a success. The audience clapped loudly for several minutes. And he had a chance to chat with Maria. When she heard that Olya is in Romania, she seemed to be over the moon.

“Wonderful, amigo! Olya wanted to work in your sanctuary from the very beginning, even when I tried so hard to convince her to stay in Mexico! So this is her biggest dream came true, perfectamente!” Charlie stood stupefied.

“And why had she wanted to work in my place, do you know by any chance, Maria?” he made it.

“Oh, I only know that she had her amado there. Big love, you know! So romantic!”

 

He came back on Friday evening and the team decided to celebrate his success on Saturday night in that little muggle pub with an old jukebox playing rock’n’roll pieces.

He watched her dance. And if sex could be a religion, she would be its highest priestess. Her moves like liquid, like wind. Flawless. Music incarnated. Who was she? Nobody danced like that! Flow. Oblivion. Ecstasy again. She was dancing like she was flying. Love.

They noticed him staring. Didn’t allow him to take another pint. They laughed at his excuses about lack of abilities. Pushed him towards the dance floor.

So they were dancing. She put her head on his shoulder. Shameless bitch! Her palm on his chest. Let it be! Then. She just took his right hand and pressed it flatly to her lower back. And so they lasted, more swaying than dancing. He couldn’t, sweet Merlin, he couldn’t help it. His right thumb started to stroke her back. So slowly, delicately. One inch every stronger beat. Charlie could do nothing about it. And then he felt, deep inside his body. The fire. Stronger and stronger.

_ I want her. I want her. It’s impossible. It’s happening.  _

Of course, his dick betrayed him, for the second time in his life. Only this time the opposite way. He started to pray that Olya didn’t notice how hard he was. Plonk! The girl had her hips after all. And hers touched his once in a while. The feeling was electric. So when the leftovers of his self-control were running out, he stopped dancing, turned away and went out without a goodbye.

 


	3. They

Sunday was even worse. Hangover without alcohol. And that feeling. Like shame. For being a coward? For not giving a chance? What was he going to do? Like always, he went flying. After half an hour in air he saw her. She was flying on Norgie. And he on the old fat Atrax. No chance to escape. But he didn’t look at her, didn’t say a word. And when they landed, he speed to his office. But she was like Norgie, and he like Atrax. No escape. She came in without knocking and started. “So, now you’re going to avoid me, huh?”

“Get out, I’m busy,” he wasn’t that easy.

“Come on, Charlie, look at me. Look at me!” she yelled. She YELLED at him!

Not a big deal. He’s strong. He can look. OK.

And that was over. Enough. Too much.

He grabbed her. … her. And they were kissing. Nobody’s lips were so soft, so full, so tasty. Nobody’s tongue so delicate, so skillful. Charlie was so hungry! Waited for so long. He wanted to eat her alive. She seemed not to protest. She wasn’t weak, oh, no. She hold him tightly, teeth on his neck, her hand boldly on his dick. And it was so good, so right. He pushed her back on the desk. Pulled off her trousers and pants in one fierce movement. She did some wandless spells so quickly he didn’t notice what they were. And then he was fucking her hard and strong. With all his force. Gosh, she was so tight and hot and wet without any lube. A small part of his brain told him that he was hurting her. But he couldn’t do it another way. His lust was too raging, he was almost scared of it. And she took it all. Pressed herself to him with those long legs. Babbling something in a language he didn’t understand. Looking straight at him with those eyes, glassy and shining. And then she arched her back and her inner walls squeezed him so hard that he almost couldn’t move inside her. And he was also coming. With her. A woman. For the first time.

And so it started. But yeah, he had problems. He didn’t want to see her fully naked. And he also didn’t take off his clothes. All he could do was peeping from time to time. One part of her body now, one then. Her collarbone for example. A piece of art. Or her long, hairless thighs. He just had to stroke them. Or her round, soft arse. Well, not so boyish, fuller, but very pretty and droolworthy. And yes, she liked anal sex as well as every kind. Fucking nymphs! Or her perfect, little feet. He sucked her toes and they curled and she laughed. She laughed happily and it was too much, too much! But no her boobs or pussy (he didn't like the names). He couldn’t. But once, only once he dared to look at her waist. It was so unbelievably thin in the middle and then it broaden with that amazing curves of her hips. That view was also too much so he was about turn his head away then something shiny caught his attention. It was her pierced belly button. A little diamond, then a short gold chain and then the tiniest bell. When he couldn’t resist and touched it, the bell made magical subtle, quiet ring. And THAT was really too much. To prevent him from cry, he bit her cruelly on her side, her blood in his mouth, then licked the wound. At first, she cried out loudly and then “Charlie, Charlie, so good, more, more”. It was completely opposite to all his images of sex with women. Fuck! She liked everything he did to her. Except he couldn’t do everything.

But he allowed her to do things with him. It was her idea, not a must, he convinced himself. And she rimmed and fingered him. So skillfully he came only from this.  And she sucked his cock. Why had he ever believed women couldn’t do it properly? He fucked her mouth fiercely and it was above all his expectations. Her sensitive lips, long tongue around the head, tight throat. Merlin! She swallowed his come and then looked at him with these colourful, glassy eyes and there wasn’t more beautiful view in the entire world!  
*

After a month from Bill’s visit, Charlie got a letter from him. Beside all things it was written: “Fleur didn’t tell anything but Victoria told me that your little friend is an Oread. Those were the rumors. That would explain not only her beauty, but also her extreme powers. I know Oreads exist in myths mainly, but maybe she’s partly only, don’t know, her ancestors were kind of veelas, nymphs or whatever (though she’s definitely not a veela, different kind of energy). Vicky says that Olya was legendary in Hogwarts, both for her magical and sexual talents ;) But be careful, little bro. She takes no prisoners!” Too late.

He didn’t ask her about that, of course, but he read everything he could find. Nymphs, ancient mythology of Greece, thousand of years back in time. Was it possible anyway? Guardians and wardens of rivers, trees, mountains, oceans. Celestial, land, wood or water. Was he supposed to believe in Naiads, Nereids or Oceanids? Fuck! Muggles didn’t believe in mermaid people! And he read Oreads took care about mountains and caves. Exactly where Anastasia had its nest. Where that woman stood with a child. Fuck again! Why _she_ happened to him?!

*

And from the day Olya came Anastasia seemed to weaken. He didn’t noticed that at once, only after a couple of months. The dragoness was much more calm, even happy, it mistaken him. She looked at the girl with affection he never saw before. But more or less when he stopped bullying Olya, he found out that the animal’s peace was a sort of relief, as if the dragoness at last met her mistress and now could pass away fulfilled with her forgiving love.

It sadden Olya. She desperately tried to save the dragoness. Not let her go. Charlie talked with the girl, tried to show her his sympathy but also teach her to obey the nature. Olya knew, even better than he did, the rules of the circle of life, but in that case she was too involved to give up easily.

But at last that day came. Olya asked others to leave them alone, only Charlie was allowed to assist. The goodbye was very painful. Olya cried bitterly, her shoulders shook vulnerably. But at the very end Anastasia also drop a single tear, hot and big. The girl caught it into a crystal flask. Anastasia passed away.

He came closer, wanted to hug Olya. She was a mess, with swollen, red eyes and lips curved down like a little child. But her hand was firm when she handed in that flask and said: “Drink!”

He hesitated. Never heard of drinking dragons’ tears. The flask was still very warm and shiny. “Drink!” she repeated. “Trust me, Charles Weasley.” And he did.

The tear tasted like liquid fire. Burned like firewhiskey. And in a second he sensed something.

The memory of Anastasia. More pictures than words, normal with dragons.

_A cave, her babies in eggs. Bad human. Hurt. Deep wound. Great pain. She killed him. Crowled for air and close her eyes. She sensed another man. He smelled scared, unsecure. And then one more. Wonderful scent. She peeped at her with one eye, half open. A wise human female offspring. Her old, ruthful, comforting eyes. But the man didn’t let her. Shouted at her. Shut her. Then put out a wand. The dragoness had already known wands were bad! He separated her from the little one, and he ran towards her cave. To kill her, to take her eggs! She only wanted to be safe, she only moved her front paw, not strongly, no! But humans are so weak! So much blood, she tore him apart. And the little one would kill her, she should have. Anastasia was waiting. And waiting. Human child’s cry. Anastasia looked at her. So little, young, so old. Understanding. No anger, only sorrow and pain. Don’t worry, you protected your eggs, it was an accident. I won’t hurt you. I’ll protect you. I call for help. Call for good people. They will help you. Be calm, be safe!_

 

And then, suddenly, the pain hit him like a dragon tail. Dragon fire rushed through his body, devoured him. He fell down. Every cell of his body was dying. It was the end. He must have faint. And then he sort of felt reborn. He slowly opened his eyes. The grass. He understood how it grows. A drop of dew. He saw it from the ocean, into the sky and back to earth. An ant. He felt its purpose, its tiny body in the cycle of life. He looked up. Her face so close. Her eyes. Young and old. Thousands of years in them. Wisdom. Care. Love. Nature itself. Life and death. And again life out of death. No waste. Beauty. Aim. All things on their places. He saw it and understood in a blink of her eye. He stood up. Looked around. Nothing was the same. Everything was deep and meaningful.

* 

And so they look at each other for the first time. He opens up. And what he sees inside is her pure strong love. She loves _him_. He should be terrified. It was only about sex. About him experimenting, exploring new genders, broadening his horizons. She never seemed to feel anything different, she was ok with sex and sex only. Otherwise, he wouldn't continue this thing-not-relationship-Merlin-save-us-from. So what he experiences now ought to be not fair. But strangely, he doesn't feel being trapped, cheated, forced or taken with a deception. Because with his new dragon courage he is ready to admit (take a breath, mate) that he feels the same. That he felt it the day he looked at her eyes for the first time.

*

When they were heading to the buildings, Charlie spoke: “I want to see you. All of you… khm… I mean… _fuck_ … well… naked.” Ok, Gryffindor as he was. “And put on some laces, will you?” He turned his face away because he knew pretty well that facing her one-thousand-voltage smile would have been too much.  
That night they made love for the first time. Her laces taken off carefully. Both naked. He dared to look at her body. Such a beauty. His throat strangled, no breath. Slowly, slowly he started to kiss. First her mouth. He did it before, so it wasn't difficult. The taste was so good, like the first summer strawberries with cream, full of sun and warmth. Then that long neck. He bit her where it curved, then licked the mark, she moaned from ecstasy. Then left. The shoulder, too round, too perfect with that little hole at its back side. God help him! Then down. He sighed. Her breasts. He touched them. So fair and small under his large, dark hands. Delicate and pliable. One kiss. She made that sound. It went straight to his cock. One lick across a tit. A moan. Slowly, slowly he took the pink aroused nipple into his mouth. He sucked, lightly, then stronger and stronger, demanding, claiming her. And she exploded, lost control. He was amused, never thought a woman can orgasm like that. So he picked up some courage and went down. That belly button! He licked it, then took the ridiculous tiny golden chain with the bell into his mouth and pulled slightly. Again a moan. He started to think that he could get used to it. So down again. Her pussy. Too much. One kiss. He looked up into her eyes, a bit confused.  
“Easy, baby,” she said softly. “Take your time, no hurry.” She understood. And rolled over.  
There was the dragon. Huge, through all her back, its tail ended between her round buttocks, its wings touched the tops of her shoulders. Wonderful. Alive. The Gold Dragon. The myth. Only the legend. And then he heard himself speaking: “Have you ever seen it?” Stupid!

She breathed out slowly. “Yes, I have.” She sat up. Looked seriously at his eyes. “There is the land of our folk, the island, for nymphs only. And Gold Dragons. Mum took me there on my seventeenth birthday. I went through all the strongest wards. She was so proud of me. And I saw them. The most beautiful and unique creatures on the Earth. More beautiful than unicorns and young phoenixes. Pure energy. Unforgettable,” tears in her eyes. “One of the dragons picked me. We were flying and then he took me back to Hogwarts.” Charlie stared at her, stunned. How the hell nobody ever told or wrote about it? He asked her.  
“We prefer it like that. Gold Dragons are the essence of Life. It’s too dangerous for them to be exposed. They are always under the strongest illusion and ward charms of my people, wizards can’t broke them. Nobody can know.” Her voice was firm but sad.  
“What about me? Now I know,” Charlie managed to gasp out.  
“You drank the last tear of the distant offspring of the Gold Dragon. Yes, Anastasia’s ancestor was one. And dragons pass their magic with blood, just like Oreads and other nymphs. All of it, no derogating. Anyway, the last tear of all dragons is very powerful, wizards have little knowledge of the fact, they think this is a kind of a fairytale. Not mention the power of the Gold Dragon’s tear. That’s why you suffered so much, I’m sorry,” she touched his cheek. Charlie was overwhelmed. He realised he couldn’t fully understand the value of the gift. He only felt that it would come with time. He had Gold Dragon power in his veins. He wanted to cry and shout and laugh from happiness and excitement. It was like drug. He was high.  
Unfortunately, she decided to knocked him off heaven.  
“OK. Stop talking and go back to what you are the best at! I’ve waited for all year long. Or rather for fifteen years.”  
He looked at her with disbelief. “What?”  
“By Hades! Can’t believe I fell for such a moron!” now it was her turn to mock him. “I loved you when I saw you. We are like that,” now he understood even less. She smirked. “Explain you later. Pet me and rim, will you, bastard?”  
So he did his best. He sent fire to her body. “Charlie, please, please, more,” he was proud of himself, while she was all burning, all begging. He at last explored her feminine side. And it was bloody fantastic. Her breasts, her pussy, he crossed the line. Lost himself in it. He stopped thinking about labels, gay or bi or multi or whatever. Those muggles with a rainbow flag kept saying that love has no gender. At last he agreed. They fucked and kissed and rimmed and sucked and then fucked more and pet each other and he was young and never tired or sleepy. When the sun was rising, they got up and went flying. The sky was bright red and orange and a big yellow ball was slowly moving up the horizon. The dragons were aroused and so were they. It was the best dawn of his life.

 

Epilogue

 

They were watching Teddy dancing with the Bride. The view was outstanding. Also the Goom seemed to be very pleased with the two. So, of course, Malfoy couldn't hold it anymore. He winked to Harry and said with a nasty smirk:

“You know, Charlie, I simply don’t understand how you can even fuck her. After all that effort me and Harry took for you?!”

Nothing could spoil Charlie's good mood.

“Sod off, Malfoy, you bitch! You’re envious ‘cause she’s more beautiful than you!”

Harry laughed. Oh, yeah, these words had to hurt his husband’s vanity. But Malfoy didn’t give up so easily.

“Well, well, so now you are going to play a good hubby, slippers and telly, straight intercourse once in a while and then a horde of redheads?”

Apparently, the bullet missed its target. Charlie seemed invincible and Harry felt so proud of him. With a broad grin Weasley patted Draco’s shoulder.

“Nice try, mate! I'm afraid we won't have time for slippers and telly, fucking takes a lot of time, you know? Especially, when one has a brand new king size mahogany bed as a wedding gift from a couple of old bent prats! But don't worry, Malfoy, if you are so horrified, I promise not to invite you to our bedroom and spare you the view. But you, Harry, are very welcome! Olya says triangles and squares are her favourite shapes.” Draco’s strong jaw fell down.

And now Harry was laughing so loudly that a half of a ballroom turned their heads towards him.

“Thanks for the invitation, Charlie, you and Olya are so hot together that I probably won't resist,” said Harry having wiped his tears. “But tell me, have you dyed your hair and done some muggle botox or whatever? 'Cause you look so young and fresh.”

“What is botox?” Charlie didn’t took after his father in muggle issues. “Some kind of potion?”

“Be careful, Harry,” Malfoy warned. “He’s gonna tell you that the institution of marriage itself has made him younger. Old dick!”

“No, Draco,” for the first time Charlie looked more seriously. “It was the last tear of a dying dragonesse. And well, her love and strength and magic in it.” Charlie moved his hand over his face. “This is a side effect, sort of,” he blushed.

“Hi, guys,” Teddy and Olya came back from the dance floor. “Who’s next to dance with that woman? 'Cos I’m totally ragged. She’s too young for me, you know.”

“Teddy,” Olya's laughed pearly. “I’m older than you! And you’re much stronger with these arms and chest,” she teased, stroking his cheek.

Teddy looked at Charlie, always searching his approval, always unsure if he’s not doing anything wrong. Charlie, being Charlie, just hugged him with one large hand and his new wife with another and kissed each of them on the mouth.

“Well, well, this was at least something to watch,” Malfoy admitted, finally amused. “Now I’m the next to dance with our beautiful Bride. And maybe I'll earn some better treatment afterwards.”

“It's not 'our' bride, Malfoy!” Charlie pretended to be crossed. “You had your five minutes of marriage. And speaking of 'hordes of redheads', look how sweet is your son dancing with Al. I’m truly sorry there won’t be any kids out of this,” now it was Charlie’s payback.

“Fuck off, Weasley,” Draco snarked. “Harry was also married. To your sister, now dancing over there with Dean. But you never say anything unpleasant to Potter, why, I wonder. Is his dick better than mine?” Draco demanded. Harry snorted. Teddy choked. Olya looked amused.

“Harry is a nice guy with a big heart, you moron! That’s why he can put up with you. And you are, you are…” Apparently Charlie had some difficulties with defining. “You are... Malfoy!” he finished self-satisfied.

“Nobody's straight in your families?” Olya was giggly. “So, Charlie, it’s apparently our responsibility to take care of next generations!” she said lightly. Now Charlie’s jaw dropped on the floor.

“I don't complain,” Harry smirked. “James and Lily are bi, so I have some chances to be a grandpa.”

Teddy sighed and glanced shyly at James moving energetically on the dance floor. “Good I'm a metamorphmag,” he said as if incoherently. Teddy never wanted to disappoint his godfather. And he liked kids very much.

“Come on, guys, let’s dance!” Charlie shouted merrily. “The night's young and so are we!”

And when their whole pack were moving and clapping and having so much fun together, Charlie felt over the moon. He grabbed Olya and holding her close, whispered: “I love you, my dragonesse.”

After all, he always loved dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a Slav I should know more about dangerous creatures. After all, we have packs of polar bears wandering down the streets of our godforsaken towns, don't we? ;) But I'm only a poor Muggle and all I can see is sometimes a distant shadow, a strange fire in the air or a glimpse of a wing. Dragons are so shy, you know? Almost like wizards! :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
